


Flashback

by 98_Percent_Insane



Series: Young Justice Season Three [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Speed Force, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98_Percent_Insane/pseuds/98_Percent_Insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend makes a reappearance after three years, will his teammates and mentor be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

TEASER

 

INT. DICK’S APARTMENT - MORNING

TIMESTAMP: “Bludhaven - July 24th - 9:16 EST”

Dick is dressed for travel. He is staring out his window at approaching storm clouds over the horizon of Bludhaven

HELENA (O.C.): (FROM BEHIND DICK) Whatcha looking at, handsome?

Dick turns around to see Helena, who is wearing a fancy dress that she also wore the previous night

DICK: Oh. Hey. Didn’t know you were still here.

HELENA: I was just leaving (CROSSES TO LOOK OUT THE WINDOW WITH DICK) Hm. Looks like a storm’s coming.

DICK: You can say that again.

HELENA: (KISSES DICK ON THE CHEEK) Last night sure was great.

DICK: (CHUCKLES) Yeah. Just thought I’d have one last night of fun before my trip.

HELENA: Trip? To where?

DICK: Nowhere special. Just something for a new job.

HELENA: Well, wherever you end up, you can definitely call me anytime.

DICK: I might just take you up on that.

Helena giggles and kisses him one more time before exiting the apartment. Dick watches her leave then goes back to staring out the window. The storm clouds are closer and darker now

SFX: Thunder

DICK (CONT.): Storm’s coming.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE DICK’S APARTMENT BUILDING - MORNING

Dick exits the building with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He takes one last look up at the building, then starts off down the street

SFX: Thunder 

Dick looks up at the sky. The storm clouds are directly over him now. He frowns. As Dick is staring up at the sky, a bolt of lightning comes down, striking the spot right in front of him and sending him falling backwards

DICK: What the--?

WALLY (O.C.): Dick!!!

Dick gasps. Inside the bolt of lightning is Wally West, reaching out towards him

DICK: Wally?!

WALLY: Dick, take my hand!

DICK: Wally, what are you-- I thought you were dead!

WALLY: Dick, please! I don’t have much time left! Take my hand!

DICK: But how is this--

Wally screams in pain as the lightning vanishes with a flash. Dick is left on the ground, staring at the spot the lightning was

 

TITLE SEQUENCE.

 

END OF TEASER

 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

 

EXT. CAMP DAVID - ARCHERY RANGE - DAY

TIMESTAMP: "Frederick, Maryland - July 24th 14:28"

We open on a shot of an archery target. An arrow hits it, just barely missing the bullseye. The shot switches to show the archer: Cissie King-Jones. Standing beside her is Artemis who is dressed in a camp counselor outfit

ARTEMIS: Amazing shot, Cissie!

CISSIE: (LOWERS HER BOW SADLY AND SIGHS) No it wasn’t. I’ve been practicing archery for, like, five years and I still can’t hit a bullseye on the target!

ARTEMIS: Cissie, do you know how long it took me to hit my first bullseye with a bow?

CISSIE: How long?

ARTEMIS: Six years. So, if you think about it, you’ve only got a year of training to go.

CISSIE: (lOOKS AT HER WEIRD THEN LAUGHS) Thanks, Miss Crock. (POINTS OVER ARTEMIS'S SHOULDER) Um, I think there’s a guy here to see you.

Artemis turns around to see Dick standing behind her

DICK: So, how’s camp counselor life treating you?

ARTEMIS: (SMILES) Cissie, why don’t you keep practicing while I talk to my friend.

CISSIE: If you guys want me to leave you alone so you can kiss your boyfriend, you can just say so.

Artemis and Dick both blush

DICK: We’re not--

ARTEMIS: He isn’t my--

DICK: We’re actually--

ARTEMIS: Um...

CISSIE: (LAUGHS) Whatever. I’ll leave you guys alone.

She walks off

DICK: Nice kid. Kind of reminds me of you.

ARTEMIS: Yeah, Cissie’s a cool kid. She’s almost as good with a bow as I was when I was her age.

DICK: I have to ask: why is a super tough superhero working a summer job as a camp counselor?

ARTEMIS: Hey, not all of us have billionaire foster parents.

DICK: Touche.

ARTEMIS: So, I’m guessing there’s a reason why you came.

DICK: There is. Artemis... You’re going to think I’m totally crazy, but...

ARTEMIS: But what?

DICK: I saw Wally.

ARTEMIS: (SHOCKED PAUSE) Start talking.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - DAY

Dick is standing with Artemis, who is now in her Tigress gear. Flash, Bart, and Jaime are also with them. Dick has just finished telling them the story of what he saw

DICK: I know it sounds crazy, but it was definitely Wally. I saw him today. In a bolt of lightning.

BART: What did he say?

DICK: He kept asking me to take his hand. He also said that he didn’t have much time left. Then he was gone.

ARTEMIS: I knew he wasn’t dead. I just knew there had to be some chance that he was still alive somewhere.

JAIME: How could you possibly have known that?

ARTEMIS: (AVOIDING THE QUESTION) It was... Just a feeling.

BART: Wait, wait, wait. You saw Wally in a bolt of lightning?

DICK: Yes.

BART: And he was asking you to take his hand?

DICK: Yeah. Why?

BART: That’s so weird.

JAIME: Why’s that?

BART: Because that’s what happened when I saw him too.

Shocked beat

ARTEMIS: What do you mean when you saw him too?

BART: It happened in the future. Just before I came back to this time. Wally’s the one who freed me from, well... (POINTS TO JAIME) You.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. APOCALYPTIC SCRAPYARD - DAY

Several other humans are searching around for pieces of equipment that can be of use to The Reach. Bart is seen struggling with carrying one piece. He has an inhibitor collar around his neck. He falls to the ground to rest, panting. Reach Blue Beetle appears in front of him

REACH BLUE BEETLE: On your feet, slave! (BLASTS A LASER AT BART'S FEET) Don’t make me tell you again!

BART: Hey, I’m trying my best here! But we humans need to rest occasionally, you know!

REACH BLUE BEETLE: You pathetic meat sacks are a disgrace to the Reach empire. (FORMS HIS PLASMA CANNON) Perhaps it’s time I made an example of you.

Bart shields his face with his arms. Just before Beetle can blast him, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground between them, sending them both flying backwards. Bart hits his head on a rock, causing his collar to spark and shut down. He gets up and notices this

BART: My collar! It’s--

WALLY: Bart!!!

BART: Huh?

Bart looks and sees Wally in the bolt of lightning, his hand outstretched

WALLY: Bart, take my hand!

BART: What? I don’t even know you! Who are--

WALLY: Please! I don’t have much--

Wally lets out a scream of pain and vanishes in a flash. Blue Beetle gets back to his feet

REACH BLUE BEETLE: I’ll destroy you!

He fires a plasma blast, but Bart speeds away and out of the scrapyard now that he has his powers back

 

DISSOLVE TO: 

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Bart has just finished recalling what happened in the future. Artemis grabs him in a blind rage

ARTEMIS: Why didn’t you tell us that before?

BART: I don’t know! I never even thought about that moment until now. I just thought it was some random miracle that saved me. But now I know it was Wally trying to reach out to me for some reason.

ARTEMIS: (SIGHS AND LETS HIM GO) It’s fine. But we need to find a way to find Wally, wherever he is.

JAIME: Okay, hold the phone. Am I the only one thinking about this logically? I mean, we all saw Wally die three years ago. My scarab even confirmed that he died.

SCARAB: Correction, Jaime Reyes: I never said that the Kid Flash was dead. I said that he would cease.

JAIME: Cease? What does that even mean?

SCARAB: The Kid Flash is not dead. He simply ceased to exist in this dimension.

JAIME: You mean Wally’s in another dimension?

FLASH: Of course! It all makes sense!

ARTEMIS: What?

FLASH: When Wally faded away three years ago, he must have gotten trapped in the Speed Force!

ARTEMIS: The Speed Force? What’s that?

FLASH: It’s the thing that gives Wally, Bart, and I our powers. It’s an extradimensional energy force that permeates through all time and space. When Wally was getting attacked by the Reach’s EMD three years ago, the Speed Force must have absorbed him into itself as a way to save him!

ARTEMIS: But is there a way to get him back?

FLASH: I might have a way.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CENTRAL CITY STAR LABS FACILITY - DAY

TIMESTAMP: “Central City STAR Labs Facility - July 24th - 16:16 EST”

Flash whips a sheet off of what is revealed to be a treadmill. Artemis, Bart, and Dick are all with him

ARTEMIS: (NOT IMPRESSED) Your way of saving Wally is a treadmill?

FLASH: Not just any treadmill. A Cosmic Treadmill! I built it years ago to use my speed powers to travel through time.

ARTEMIS: You can seriously do that?

FLASH: Yes. I haven’t used it in years, though, ever since a certain... Incident. But I think I can use it to get inside the Speed Force, and maybe even save Wally. I just have to run on it fast enough to break through the dimensional barrier.

BART: Well, if that’s the mission, then I’m coming with you, gramps!

ARTEMIS: No. It has to be me.

FLASH: Artemis, I understand that you want to save Wally more than anyone else, but I don’t know how the Speed Force will like having someone who hasn’t come in contact with it inside of it.

ARTEMIS: I’ll take that risk. I’m coming with you. If you think you can stop me, just try.

There’s a short pause

FLASH: All right. But you’ll have to hold on to me tight. We’re gonna be moving pretty fast.

Flash gets on the treadmill and Artemis holds on to his back. He starts running, getting faster and faster as he keeps going. Lightning starts coming off of him as he nears top speed

FLASH (CONT.): Here we go!

Flash reaches his top speed, speeds off the treadmill, and vanishes with Artemis in a flash of light. Beat.

BART: Do you think they can really bring Wally back?

DICK: If anyone can, it’s Artemis.

BART: Let’s hope so.

They both stare at the spot Artemis and Flash vanished

DICK: Bring our friend home.

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

 

INT. CENTER OF SPEED FORCE - DAY

Wally is floating in the middle of a red and yellow lightning vortex. He appears to be in great pain

WALLY (V.O.): Can’t last much longer... Been here too long...

His hand starts to disappear. Wally screws his face up in concentration and manages to reform it and hold himself together

WALLY (V.O.): Getting harder to hold myself together... Have to reach out to... My friends. Dick... Bart... Who else?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. BORA BORA BEACH - DAY

TIMESTAMP: “Bora Bora - July 24th - 10:20 UTC”

Storm clouds are gathering above the beach. Connor cannonballs into the ocean

CONNOR: Woohoo!

He lands in the water, comes back up, and turns to beckon towards M’gann who is still on the beach

CONNOR (CONT.): Come on! The water’s great!

M'GANN: I can see that, but a storm’s coming in. We’d better go back to the hotel.

CONNOR: Come on! It’s our honeymoon! We should be having fun! Or are you just afraid of getting splashed?

He splashes M’gann, who giggles

M'GANN: Connor, we can’t have fun if we get electrocuted.

CONNOR: Yeah, all right. (GETS OUT OF THE WATER AND HOLDS M'GANN'S HAND) I guess we can have fun in our hotel room anyway.

M'GANN: (GIGGLES) Oh, stop!

Suddenly, lightning strikes the beach just behind the two of them, sending them flying forward

CONNOR: What the--?

WALLY: Megan! Connor! Help me!!!

M’gann and Connor turn and see Wally in the lightning bolt with his hand outstretched

M'GANN: Wally?! Is that really you?

WALLY: Please! I don’t have much time! I can’t hold myself together much longer! Just take my hand!

CONNOR: How is this possible? You died! Does this mean you’re still--

Wally lets out a scream of pain and vanishes in a flash. Long pause

M'GANN: Was that really Wally?

CONNOR: (BEAT) We should call Nightwing.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CENTRAL CITY STAR LABS FACILITY - DAY

Dick is talking to M’gann and Connor on his earpiece

DICK: You did? (BEAT) Okay, acknowledged. Keep me posted if it happens again. (TURNS BACK TO BART) Connor and M’gann just saw Wally. They said that he says he’s running out of time.

BART: Let’s hope Artemis and gramps can find him fast.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. SPEED FORCE - WALLY’S GARAGE - DAY

Lightning flashes as Flash and Artemis speed in, skidding to a stop. Artemis gets off of Flash’s back and lets him catch his breath. She looks around

ARTEMIS: This is the Speed Force? It’s just a garage! And where’s Wally?

FLASH: This isn’t just any garage. This is the place where Wally first became Kid Flash. The place he first came in contact with the Speed Force.

Artemis looks around and notices a junior chemistry set nearby. She picks up a test tube

ARTEMIS: He told me the story. He tried recreating your laboratory experiment, then a bolt of lightning came and hit him. He got the same powers as you.

FLASH: It wasn’t just a lightning bolt. It was the Speed Force choosing Wally to inherit its powers.

ARTEMIS: So, if this is where it all started, then where’s Wally?

FLASH: He isn’t here. If my hunch is right, he’ll be at the very center of the Speed Force. We’re tracing a path to him from his first moments with it to his last.

SPEED FORCE/WALLY: You are correct, Barry Allen.

The Speed Force steps into the scene, looking exactly like Wally. Tears well up in Artemis’s eyes as she sees what she thinks is Wally

ARTEMIS: Wally! You’re here!

She runs forward to hug him, but Flash rushes to stop her

FLASH: Artemis, that isn’t Wally.

ARTEMIS: What? Of course it is!

FLASH: No. That’s the Speed Force.

SPEED FORCE/WALLY: Once again, you are correct. I am not Wally West, but you are close to finding him.

ARTEMIS: Then you were right. Wally’s somewhere in the Speed Force. Well, come on, then! Let’s go find him!

SPEED FORCE/WALLY: Wait! I must warn you: if you succeed in finding Wally West before he is fully absorbed into the Speed Force, you will set your world on a path leading to its destruction.

ARTEMIS: What do you mean?

SPEED FORCE/WALLY: If you wish to continue on your journey, I will allow you to for now. But, if you attempt to bring Wally West back with you to your world... I will be forced to stop you.

ARTEMIS: (STARTING TO GET ANGRY) I’d like to see you try.

FLASH: Artemis...

ARTEMIS: Come on! Let’s keep going!

Flash looks like he wants to stop her, but nods, picks her up, and runs forward through the Speed Force. The Speed Force watches them go, its eyes narrowing.

Flash keeps running with Artemis, the background blurred around them. He starts to get tired and slows to a stop.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SPEED FORCE - MOUNT JUSTICE TROPHY ROOM - DAY

Flash is panting hard. He sets Artemis down

FLASH: (PANTING) We need to stop for a second... All that running... At my top speed... Need to catch my breath...

ARTEMIS: It’s fine. (LOOKS AROUND) Wow... It’s the trophy room.

She walks over to the shelf filled with all of Wally’s souvenirs from The Team’s missions. She picks up her arrow from the Amazo mission

ARTEMIS (CONT.): It’s just like how I remember it. (LAUGHS A LITTLE) He loved collecting these stupid souvenirs. (LOOKS AROUND AT ALL OF THE SOUVENIRS) The Helmet of Fate, the heart cooler, my dad’s mask... (SMILES SADLY) It’s almost like I can feel him here with me. I’ve missed him so much. If I had known he would be gone after only five years together... I probably would have just kissed the big idiot right when I first met him.

FLASH: (SMILES SADLY) You two were a great couple.

ARTEMIS: Yeah. We were. (BEAT) It’s silly, but... I never realized how long I was actually in love with him until after he was gone. Even before we started dating. I was just too stupid to realize it back then.

FLASH: When do you think you first started having feelings for him?

ARTEMIS: It was that day when... (SHE CUTS HERSELF OFF AND PUTS THE ARROW BACK ON THE SHELF) Never mind. It’s... It’s stupid.

FLASH: (SHORT PAUSE) You know, I could always tell he liked you. Pretty much since you guys first met.

ARTEMIS: You could?

FLASH: Yeah. You were pretty much the only thing he talked about back home. I mean, it was mainly about how annoying he thought you were, but I knew he liked you, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

ARTEMIS: (BLUSHES AND SMILES) So, you ready to keep going?

FLASH: I think so.

Artemis takes one last look at the souvenir shelf

FLASH (CONT.): We’ll find him, Artemis. We’ll bring him home.

ARTEMIS: I hope so.

Flash picks her up and starts running again

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CENTER OF SPEED FORCE - DAY

Wally is having to try even harder to hold himself together. He starts to fade away, but manages to keep it together with major concentration

WALLY (V.O.): Need to find someone to help me... Can’t hold it together much longer... Artemis... Have to find Artemis... (BEAT) No... Can’t find her... Where is she?! Have to find someone... Someone who can help me...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WEST FAMILY HOUSE - DAY

TIMESTAMP: “West Family House - July 24th - 16:24 EST”

Mary West is washing dishes in the kitchen

SFX: Thunder

She crosses to the dining room window and looks out at the gathering storm clouds

MARY: Hmm. Looks like a storm’s coming.

She turns to head back to the kitchen when a bolt of lightning strikes down in front of her, sending her falling backwards

MARY (CONT.): What in the--

WALLY: Mom!!!

MARY: Wha... Wally?

Mary looks at her son in the lightning bolt. He’s in tears and his hand is outstretched

WALLY: Mom, help me! Please!!!

MARY: Wally... Is that really you?

WALLY: Mom, please! This might be my last chance! Take my hand!

Mary reaches for her son’s hand, but he screams in pain and vanishes in a flash of light.

MARY: (CRYING) No!!!

Rudy runs into the room

RUDY: Mary! Are you all right? What was that commotion I heard? (SEES THAT MARY IS CRYING) Mary, what’s wrong?

MARY: It’s... It was our son, Rudy... Wally... He’s alive...

RUDY: (SHOCKED PAUSE) We need to call Barry.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CENTRAL CITY STAR LABS FACILITY - DAY

Dick and Bart are still waiting for Flash and Artemis to return. Barry’s phone rings on a nearby counter. Dick picks it up

DICK: Barry Allen’s phone... Mr. West? (BEAT) Wait, wait. Slow down. I can’t... She saw him? (BEAT) What did he say? (BEAT) Don’t worry. We’re already working on bringing him back... Yes, I’ll call you right away when that happens... Okay. Goodbye.

He hangs up

BART: What’s going on?

DICK: Wally appeared again. His mom saw him. She said that he said he’s running out of time.

A worried look crosses Bart’s face. He turns back to face the spot Flash and Artemis vanished again

BART: Come on, gramps.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SPEED FORCE - GOTHAM ALLEY - NIGHT

The scene is an alley in Gotham City where a Justice League Zeta Tube is located. It’s nighttime. Flash speeds to a stop, drops Artemis and collapses, completely out of breath

FLASH: Sorry. Just... Can’t keep up that speed... Very long... Need to rest... Just a few moments...

ARTEMIS: It’s all right. I understand. (GETS UP AND LOOKS AROUND) Oh, wow...

FLASH: What is it? Where are we? I don’t recognize this place.

ARTEMIS: We’re in Gotham City. This is the alley I used to Zeta to and from years ago.

FLASH: Okay... But why is this a place in the Speed Force? We should be tracing Wally’s path, but I don’t think he’s ever been here.

ARTEMIS: He has.

FLASH: How do you know?

ARTEMIS: (SHORT PAUSE) Because this is where I saw him.

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

 

INT. CENTER OF SPEED FORCE - DAY

Wally is struggling harder than ever to hold himself together. He screams in pain as he struggles to stay whole

WALLY: (IN GREAT PAIN) Can’t hold on... Any longer... Fading fast... No strength left... Artemis... Can’t find her... Have to see her... Have to... Say goodbye...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SPEED FORCE - GOTHAM ALLEY - NIGHT

Artemis is about to recount how she saw Wally in the alley to Flash

ARTEMIS: It was eight years ago. Just after our mission to the Tower of Fate...

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. MOUNT JUSTICE - TROPHY ROOM - NIGHT TIMESTAMP:

“Mount Justice - August 20th - 03:48 EST”

Wally puts the Helmet of Fate on the trophy shelf and spends a few moments staring proudly at it. Artemis clears her throat behind him from the entryway

ARTEMIS: You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet.

WALLY: Energy from the thing rewrote my brain’s beta waves. I was bioscripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big.

ARTEMIS: Wait. You’re still claiming there’s no such thing as magic? (SCOFFS) If that’s how you feel, why keep it at all?

WALLY: (LOOKS BACK AT THE HELMET AND GRINS) Souvenir.

ARTEMIS: Geek!

She storms off

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. G0THAM ALLEY - NIGHT

The Zeta Tube hidden in the out of order phone booth activates

COMPUTER: Recognized: Artemis- B-zero-seven

Artemis exits the phone booth and starts walking home. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground behind her, sending her flying forward. She wheels around with her cross bow drawn, ready to fire

ARTEMIS: Who’s there?

WALLY: Artemis!

Artemis sees that Wally is in the bolt of lightning. His hand is not outstretched

ARTEMIS: Wally? What are you--

WALLY: Artemis, please, just listen to me! I don’t have any time left. Any minute now I’m going to fade away completely. I just want you to know... I love you! I’ll always love you! All these years, you’re the one person I’ve wanted to talk to, but I just couldn’t reach out to you.

ARTEMIS: What? You love me? And what do you mean “all these years?” We just spoke, you idiot!

WALLY: (A TEAR ROLLS DOWN HIS CHEEK. HE SMILES) My own little spitfire. (SHORT PAUSE) Goodbye.

There’s a flash and Wally vanishes. Beat

ARTEMIS: He loves me...

 

DISSOLVE TO: 

 

INT. SPEED FORCE - GOTHAM ALLEY - NIGHT

Artemis has just finished telling Flash her story. There are tears welling up in her eyes. She turns around so Flash won’t notice

ARTEMIS: You asked me when I first started having feelings for Wally; that was the moment. Hearing him say what he said... I’ve been thinking of that moment a lot since he disappeared, because I knew that that moment was proof that he was still alive out there somewhere. I just didn’t bring it up because I thought you would all think that I was crazy. But, the way he was saying that he didn‘t have any time left... What if we waited too long? What if we’re too late?

FLASH: We’re gong to save him, Artemis.

SPEED FORCE/ARTEMIS: I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.

The Speed Force, which has now taken the form of Artemis, steps out of the shadows

FLASH: It’s the Speed Force again!

SPEED FORCE/ARTEMIS: You are getting closer to the center of the Speed Force, as well as closer to Wally West, but I am afraid I cannot let you leave with him.

ARTEMIS: What makes you think you can stop us?

SPEED FORCE/ARTEMIS: If you wish to continue, I will be forced to destroy you both.

ARTEMIS: (WITH COLD FURY) I'd like to see you try.

She draws her crossbow and fires a arrow at the Speed Force. The Speed Force raises its hand lazily and stops the arrow inches before it hits it. The arrow then beeps and explodes, creating a cloud of smoke

ARTEMIS (CONT.): Flash, let’s go!

Flash speeds forward, picks up Artemis, and runs off with her at top speed. There’s a beat, then the Speed Force steps out of the smoke unharmed, glaring after Flash and Artemis

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPEED FORCE - ARCTIC - DAY

Flash is running with Artemis at his top speed. The background is blurred around them. Suddenly, he trips, sending both him and Artemis rolling across the ground. They are now in the Arctic: the place where Wally vanished. There’s a portal of lightning at the spot Wally vanished. Flash points to it

FLASH: That’s it. The entrance to the center of the Speed Force.

ARTEMIS: I’m going in.

Artemis gets up and runs towards the portal

FLASH: Wait, Artemis! If we take Wally out of there, the Speed Force is going to come after us! There’s no way we can beat it if it does!

ARTEMIS: (STILL RUNNING TOWARDS THE PORTAL) I don’t care! I’ve come this far! Nothing’s going to stop me from saving Wally!

Artemis reaches the portal and peers through it. She sees Wally floating in the center of the Speed Force, fading away quickly

ARTEMIS (CONT.): Wally!!!

Wally looks up weakly and sees her

WALLY: (WEAKLY) Artemis...

ARTEMIS: Grab my hand! I’ll get you out of there!

Wally tries reaching for her, but she’s too far away

WALLY: (WEAKLY AND FADING FASTER) I can’t... Artemis...

ARTEMIS: No!

Artemis leaps forward into the center of the Speed Force

FLASH: Artemis!

Flash speeds froward and grabs her leg through the portal. Artemis has almost reached Wally

ARTEMIS: I’ve almost got you! Just grab my hand!

Wally weakly tries reaching for her. Their hands are inches away. Wally has almost fully disappeared.

Artemis makes one last stretch to reach him and grabs his hand. There’s a flash of light and Flash pulls Artemis and Wally out of the center of the Speed Force. Wally lies on the ground, barely conscious and groaning softly

ARTEMIS (CONT.): Wally!

She rushes to his side to check if he’s okay. Wally slowly opens his eyes

WALLY: (WEAKLY) Babe... You rock!

Artemis starts laughing and crying at the same time, hugging Wally tightly

ARTEMIS: Don’t you ever leave me again, you big, stupid idiot!

WALLY: Love you too, babe.

Flash smiles as he watches the two of them reunite

SPEED FORCE/DARKSEID: A touching reunion...

The Speed Force steps forward into the shot, now taking the appearance of Darkseid

SPEED FORCE/DARKSEID (CONT.): But I am afraid I cannot let you leave now.

WALLY: Um, I’ve been out of the loop for a while now. Can someone tell me who tall, grey, and gruesome over there is?

ARTEMIS: It’s the Speed Force, but I don’t know whose form its taking right now.

SPEED FORCE/DARKSEID: I have chosen this form to show you your world’s future.

He raises his hand and the scene changes to...

EXT. APOCALYPTIC WASTELAND - DAY

The scene is an unidentifiable landscape which has been turned into a dark wasteland. Ash falls from the sky, and the sun in the sky is burning red and giant, taking up most of the sky, almost as if it is about to go supernova. Artemis, Flash, and Wally look around at the scene

ARTEMIS: What happened here?

SPEED FORCE/DARKSEID: This is what will become of your world if you return to it now. Your planet shall face destruction like it has never faced before. Cities shall crumble, the sun shall scorch the sky, and everything you love shall cease to exist. You cannot leave here.

FLASH: Wally, get ready to take Artemis and run.

WALLY: Barry, what are you talking about?

FLASH: You two are going to get out of here. I’ll be right behind you.

WALLY: Wait, Barry!

Barry rushes forward to attack the Speed Force. The Speed Force’s eyes glow and it fires a laser blast at Flash. Flash screams with pain as the blast hits him, but he stands his ground

WALLY (CONT.): Barry!!!

FLASH: (IN PAIN) Wally, listen! You two need to leave! Now!

WALLY: But what about--

FLASH: This mission was to get you out of here alive with Artemis! Don’t worry about me! Just run! Run, Kid, Run!

Wally picks up Artemis and starts running, faster than he ever could before. The background blurs around them as he picks up speed, approaching the speed necessary to break back through the dimensional barrier

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CENTRAL CITY STAR LABS FACILITY - DAY

Dick and Bart are still there waiting. Lighting starts to flash behind them

BART: Look! They’re coming back!

In a flash of light, Wally and Artemis appear, collapsed on the ground. Wally is panting hard, having pushed himself harder than he ever has before

WALLY: (PANTING HARD) Did we... Did we make it?

DICK: Wally!

BART: You're back!

They both run forward and help him and Artemis to their feet. Bart looks around for Flash

DICK: I can’t believe you’re back! How did you--

BART: Wait... Where’s gramps?

There’s a sad pause

ARTEMIS: Bart, listen...

BART: No...

ARTEMIS: Barry... He sacrificed himself to save us. I’m so sorry.

Bart looks down in sadness as we...

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MEMORIAL GARDEN - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Watchtower - July 24th - 22:16 EST”

Wally, Bart, and Artemis all stand in somber silence in the garden looking up at a new statue to honor Barry Allen: The Flash

WALLY: I can’t believe it.

ARTEMIS: I know.

WALLY: Barry... He was more than just a mentor to me. He was like... A second dad, you know? He didn’t deserve to... To...

BART: He died for a good cause. (MANAGES A WEAK SMILE) It’s good to have you back, Wally.

Wally smiles

SFX: Zeta Tube activating

COMPUTER: Recognized: Superboy- B-zero-four, Miss Martian- B-zero-five.

Connor and M’gann appear in the Zeta Tube and rush forward

M'GANN: Is it true? Is he really back?

WALLY: Hel-lo, Megan!

M'GANN: Wally!

M’gann and Connor both run forward to hug their long lost friend

CONNOR: It’s good to have you back.

M'GANN: We missed you so much!

WALLY: I missed you guys too! So, I missed, like, three years of regular life. Catch me up! What all’s been happening?

M'GANN: Well, Connor and I are married now.

WALLY: No way! That’s so sweet! What else?

As Wally, M’gann, and Connor all talk about what’s happened over the last three years, Artemis puts a hand comfortingly on Bart’s shoulder and the two of them both look up at Barry’s statue

ARTEMIS: (TO THE STATUE) Thank you. For everything.

The camera switches to show Dick watching them all from a distance. Batman walks forward to stand next to him

BATMAN: Aren’t you going to join your friends?

DICK: I want to, but I have to get going.

BATMAN: Dick, you don’t have to do this. I know I told you it was the best way but--

DICK: I know. And you were right. I’m doing this. It’s just like you said... (TURNS TO LOOK AT HIS FRIENDS AGAIN) There’s a storm coming.

 

FADE OUT

 

END OF ACT THREE


End file.
